Oceanographer's Choice
Oceanographer's Choice is the 13th track on the album Tallahassee. It was performed by Great Gray Buildings in Tallahassee Turns Ten. Lyrics Well Guy in a skeleton costume Comes up to the guy in the Superman suit Runs through him with a broadsword I flipped the television off Bring all the bright lights up Turn the radio up loud I don't know why I'm so persuaded That if I think things through Long enough and hard enough I'll somehow get to you But then you came in and we locked eyes You kicked the ashtray over as we came toward each other Stubbed my cigarette out against the west wall Quickly lit another Look at that Would you look at that? We're throwing off sparks What will I do when I don't have you To hold onto in the dark? Yes Everybody's going to need a witness Everybody's going to need a little backup In case the scene gets nasty You throw the attic window open And I throw myself all around you And night comes to Tallahassee I don't know why it's gotten harder to keep myself away Thought I'd finally beat the feeling back It all came back today And then we fell down And we locked arms We knocked the dresser over as we rolled across the floor I don't mean it when I tell you That I don't love you any more Look at that Would you look at that? The way the ceiling starts to swerve What will I do when I don't have you When I finally get what I deserve? Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"It's another love song, sort of." -- 2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *"This is a song... about how people who love each other at some point have to decide what is the moment at which they start cutting their losses. This is a terrible moment if you're the person and a great moment if you're the songwriter." -- 2005-07-04 - Fulton Mall Parking Garage - Brooklyn, NY Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2001-10-19 - Mission Space - Baltimore, MD *2002-12-06 - VPRO Session - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2002-12-07 - Amstel Festival - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2003-01-29 - Mean Fiddler - London, England *2003-02-06 - Spitz - London, England *2003-02-17 - P3 Pop Session - Sweden *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2003-07-02 - The Guinguette Pirate - Paris, France *2003-08-23 - Breadstretchers - Springfield, IL *2003-09-26 - Walter's on Washington - Houston, TX *2003-09-27 - Mercury - Austin, TX *2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *2003-10-04 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2003-11-11 - Kimmel Center - New York University - New York, NY *2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA *2004-02-20 - Vinyl Fever - Tallahassee, FL *2004-02-26 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2004-03-29 - Mains D'Oeuvres - Paris, France *2004-07-17 - Benefit for Piedmont Wildlife Center - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2004-08-15 - Live at the Wireless - Triple J Session *2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC *2005-03-04 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2005-05-02 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2005-07-04 - Fulton Mall Parking Garage - Brooklyn, NY *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2005-10-18 - The Buffalo Icon - Buffalo, NY *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2005-10-23 - Lunt Hall Basement Haverford College - Haverford, PA *2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2005-10-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2005-10-31 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2006-10-31 - Spanish Moon - Baton Rouge, LA (partial) *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-10 - Steynberg Gallery - San Luis Obispo, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-06-12 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2011-07-13 - 1982 Bar - Gainesville, FL *2012-07-01 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2016-04-01 - Bearsville Theater - Woodstock, NY *2016-04-02 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2016-04-03 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2016-04-04 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2016-04-06 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2016-04-07 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2016-04-08 - The Blind Pig - Ann Arbor, MI *2016-04-12 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-14 - Covenant Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2016-04-18 - City Winery - New York, NY *2017-04-01 - Bond Brothers Beer Company - Cary, NC *2017-04-06 - Badlands - Perth, Australia *2017-04-07 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2017-04-08 - The Edinburgh Castle Hotel - Adelaide, Australia *2017-04-09 - The Factory Theatre - Sydney, Australia *2017-04-12 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2018-04-12 - The Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2018-04-13 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2018-04-14 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2018-04-15 - L'Astral - Montreal, Quebec *2018-04-17 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2018-04-18 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2018-04-20 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2018-04-21 - Upstate Concert Hall - Clifton Park, NY *2018-04-22 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA *2018-04-23 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA *2018-08-31 - The Wilbury - Tallahassee, FL *2018-09-02 - Sing Out Loud Festival - St. Augustine, FL Videos of this Song *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2003-07-02 - The Guinguette Pirate - Paris, France *2006-10-31 - Spanish Moon - Baton Rouge, LA *2016-04-14 - Covenant Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2018-04-14 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario Category:Tallahassee songs Category:Video Category:Alpha songs